Ink-jet printers have become established as reliable and efficient devices. Typically, an inkjet printer utilizes a pen mounted on a carriage which is moved relative to a printing surface. The pen carries a print head. A control system activates ink jets on the printhead at the appropriate locations, causing the printhead to eject ink drops onto the printing surface to form desired images and characters.
This invention is concerned with ink jet printers that have ink supplies that are not mounted to the carriage. Such ink supplies are often referred to as "off-axis" ink supplies. Ink is directed from the supply to the printhead through a tube that trails from the pen. Ink may be supplied to the printhead by a variety of methods such as, for example, a pump that is adjacent to the supply.